


sticky lipgloss

by frankie_31



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, S01E02, kissinnnnn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie_31/pseuds/frankie_31
Summary: Margo gets Alice upstairs and she actually tries on a dress. Or ten.





	sticky lipgloss

**Author's Note:**

> Idea thanks to MargoWicker.

They left Q and El to their man angst on the veranda, bringing two bottles of champagne up the stairs with them. Margo seats Alice on the bed and begins picking through her closet. 

She picks jewel tones and flowing white gowns. She forces her into stilettos and a push up bra by the end of it. That turns into fresh makeup and curled hair and a middle part that Alice isn’t sure if she hates or not. Margo makes Alice try on half her closet before they finally get too drunk to maneuver zippers or pearl buttons and they settle into talking about middle school. 

This lasts for far too long and even then, they’re still pretty drunk. The sun is setting and orange light splashes through Margo’s bedroom window. Alice is laying on her stomach on Margo’s bed and her hair is a silvery curtain over her face. Margo is on the floor by the bed, leaning against the frame. 

Alice’s squeezes into one of Margo’s dresses, a red one with panels cut out of the sides and chest. The setting sun makes her skin glow and Margo uses her liquid courage to take and risk and move the hair from Alice’s face. 

Alice’s eyes meet hers head on and Margo leans in slowly enough that Alice can tell her to fuck off if she wants to. 

She doesn’t. 

Their lips meet and Margo smiles into the kiss. It’s a brief kiss and Alice pulls back after a moment. 

“Your lipgloss is sticky,” she says and tucks her hair behind her ear. She bites her lip and Margo leans in again to kiss her briefly. “I’ve never kissed a girl.”

“It’s all the same equipment, kitty girl,” Margo says, climbing on to the bed. Alice sits up. She looks timid for a split second before she grabs ahold of Margo’s head and tugs her in for another kiss. 

They kneel there, hands roaming and lips sliding against each other’s. It’s been a hot minute since Margo has spent any amount of time just kissing another human. Usually, it’s a race to get clothes off and orgasms en route. 

Alice doesn’t seem to be in a rush. She’s scooted a little closer and her hands have trailed down to Margo’s waist. Margo’s trails her fingers over the bare skin of Alice’s shoulders, enjoying the feel of another body against hers. The kiss deepens and the hot slip of Margo’s tongue has Alice making a small, hurt noise and crushing in closer. Margo threads her fingers in Alice’s hair and tilts the other girls head to the side. She kisses and nips Alice’s ear and then her neck. Alice is making soft noises and her hands grasps Margo’s arms and shoulders. Eventually, Margo pushes Alice down on the bed and lays beside her. She’s expecting things to heat up but the kissing pauses. 

“What is this?”

Margo is quiet in response, contemplating the question. “Aside from Q’s most visited spank bank deposit?”

Alice laughs and tucks her head into Margo’s shoulder. There’s still the fizzle of alcohol in her blood and she takes a moment to feel unguarded. 

“I’m used to hooking up. If that’s what this is,” she yawns and twirls a lock of Margo’s hair around her finger. Margo looks up at the roof. She and Eliot had charmed dozens of glow-in-the-dark stars up there once when they’d been on mollies. It’s dark enough in the room now that they’ve lit up. The champagne makes it hard for Margo to make a decision on what to say to Alice. 

She’s not sure how much time passes before she realizes that Alice is breathing steadily against her shoulder. She’s asleep. 

Margo sighs and settles into the bed a little more. It could be hooking up? It could be a fresh, new fuck buddy. It could be something long term. 

“Ugh,” she says out loud and presses her hand over her eyes. The alcohol is a heavy pressure on her eyelids and she decides she’s going to figure it out in the morning. She strips out of her clothes and crawls back in bed. Alice spoons around her in her sleep and Margo gives herself the gift of falling asleep in someone’s arms.


End file.
